1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communication apparatuses for transmitting data to a selected transmission destination with operation of a one-touch key displayed on an operation screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
In digital multifunction peripherals, converting a scanned document into an electronic form and transmitting the document in the electronic form is generally performed. In such digital multifunction peripherals, transmission destinations that can be used in the document transmission are registered in an address book in advance, and a transmission destination is specified from the address book.
Further, in the known digital multifunction peripherals, a transmission destination to where documents are frequently transmitted can be assigned to a button referred to as one-touch key on an operation panel as a frequently used address. The use of the one-touch key enables users to specify a desired transmission destination through only a pressing operation of the one-touch key displayed on the operation panel of the digital multifunction peripheral.
In the specification of the transmission destination with the one-touch key, the user presses the one-touch key once, and in response to the pressing operation, the one-touch key becomes selected state. In other words, the transmission destination corresponding to the one-touch key becomes a state of being set as the destination of the document. The selected one-touch key is displayed in a different way (for example, color is changed) from that of a one-touch key in the deselected state. The user further presses the selected state one-touch key again, and then the selected state one-touch key becomes deselected state. As a result, the one-touch key returns to the original state. In other words, the transmission destination of the one-touch key becomes a state of not being set as the destination of the document. As described above, in response to every button pressing operation, the one-touch key is switched between the selected state and the deselected state, and the display is also switched. Consequently, the user can easily and simply set or cancel the transmission destination setting.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-233213 discusses a technique in which two digital multifunction peripherals connected to a network are defined as a server and a client in view of functional aspects, and the multifunction peripheral functioning as the client acquires an address book released by the multifunction peripheral functioning as the server.
According to such a technique, using an address book acquired from a multifunction peripheral functioning as a server, a multifunction peripheral functioning as a client can specify a transmission destination from the address book when transmitting a document. Consequently, according to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-233213, in addition to the address information registered in the address book, or the like in the own apparatus, the address information registered in the address book in the other apparatus can be specified as the destination of the document.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-233213, the apparatus at the client side does not manage the information acquired from the apparatus at the server side in associated with the selected state, that is, the state the transmission destination is set as the destination of the document, or the deselected state, that is, the state the transmission destination is not set as the destination of the document. As a result, the user cannot easily recognize whether the transmission destination acquired from the apparatus at the server side is in a state of being set as the destination of the document.